Mad City
Mad City is an upcoming superhero action film written and directed by Jackson Kelley, and based on the Roblox game of the same name. The fifth film in the Roblox Cinematic Universe, the film follows seven superheroes taking down a mob boss in a town where superheroes are outlawed. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Bobby Jones/Hotrod, a former racecar driver given super speed after a car accident *Nick Stone as Daniel Tyler/Phantom, a man possessed by a ghost. *Payton Frisch as Jack Carroll/Inferno, a firefighter given heat powers. *Landon Weaver as Sam Thomas/Photon, a geneticist given photon lasers *Tyler Mejia as Adam Lewis/Vanta, a man given dark energy blasts. *Kaiden Rivera as Tom Hunter/Voltron, a man given electricity blasts *Gage Pearson as Simon Alcott/Frostbite, a man sent to the Arctic, granted freezing powers *Connor Cholez as Mayor Bradshaw/Edison Drake, a mob boss. Plot The events of Heroes of Metro Bay have spread like wildfire across the United States, the one being most affected is Mad City, a town in central California. Mayor Bradshaw announces his plan to exterminate superheroes, and anyone caught showcasing superhuman abilities will be exterminated. This does not catch on well with a group of seven citizens, who decide to prowl in the night as costumed vigilantes, stopping bank robbers in the night. Mayor Bradshaw finds out about this, and sets a bounty for the mysterious costumed heroes. Meanwhile, crime boss Edison Drake decides to take advantage of the superhero riddance by hiring some thugs to rob the bank. Bobby Jones, otherwise known as Hotrod, decides to go out, and stop the robbery with Jack Carroll, otherwise known as Inferno. After foiling the robbery, a thug lets out that he works for Drake. Hotrod and Inferno tell the others about this, and they all go to Drake's hideout. However, the Drake there is an impersonator. The real Drake is on an island past the city. More thugs rob the museum, stealing the Sacred Diamond to turn Drake into Darkmatter so he can rule over the city. The heroes foil the heist, and then are caught by police. They shoot, but Daniel Tyler, otherwise known as Phantom, teleports them to the base. Mayor Bradshaw is told about the costumed vigilantes, and raises a bounty, wanted dead or alive. The heroes, in their real selves, visit the boardwalk, however, Adam Lewis, otherwise known as Vanta, is kidnapped by Drake, who reveals himself to be Mayor Bradshaw. His evil plan was to outlaw superheroes so he could take over the city, and no one would get in his way. Vanta escapes, and finds the other heroes at the beach. He tells them about Drake's plan and his secret identity. Meanwhile, Drake, as Mayor Bradshaw, visits the museum and steals the Sacred Diamond, putting it in himself, turning him into Darkmatter. The heroes tell the police force about Mayor Bradshaw's double life, and they gain their trust. The final battle takes place in the city center, where Darkmatter attacks everyone, knocking out some of the police force. The battle takes a turn when Frostbite is trapped in his own ice. Inferno frees Frostbite, who freezes Darkmatter's left leg. Voltron shocks his other leg, making it numb. The other heroes hold down Darkmatter on the ground, and then Hotrod uses a ramp to smash right into the center of Darkmatter, wearing off the spirit, trapping it in the Sacred Diamond again. Mayor Bradshaw is arrested, and then the police make superheroes legal again.